The Guardians
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. Lily Potter wasn't an ordinary Half-Blood. Her maternal side of the family was, in fact, quite special. To bad Lord Voldemort dared to defy such a powerful Family not once, but twice. How shall he rue the day he ever did, as he faces his punishment sixteen years later.


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series _Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to _borrow_ your characters and books.

The idea of the _Guardians _come from the manga/anime _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **_

**Warnings: **AU, AU, AU! And a lot of OOC as well.

**AN:** I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a _**oneshot**_ every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfil as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated (or M-rated if the judge allows it) , minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, we have to write about OTPS. Since one of my team members won't be able to write (Beater 2), looks like I'll be writing for them, the prompt is free writing!

Hope you guys enjoy.

PS: Additional prompts are: _Library_ and _Patient_.

**Summary:** QLC. Lily Potter wasn't an ordinary Half-Blood. Her maternal side of the family was, in fact, quite special. To bad Lord Voldemort dared to defy such a powerful Family not once, but twice. How shall he rue the day he ever did, as he faces his punishment sixteen years later.

**Word-Count: 1,718 words (including the title). **

_**The Guardians**_

Lily had an uncle that she loved more than anything in the world. He was her mother's older brother, alway doting on the Evans family as much as he could, even though he lived in Italy and they in England.

Hogwarts reminded her a bit of his castle, minus the magical factor of course. While magic was just a similar form to what her Uncle (and his guardians) could do with those odd flames coming out from their rings.

She tried to bite back her laughter as James trembled before asking her father for her hand in marriage. Only for Peter Evans to reply that he wasn't the one to ask, but Lily's Uncle, Antonio Morreti. James readily agreed, not knowing that her Uncle was one of the most powerful men in the Underworld, as he was the head of one of the biggest _Famiglias_: the Vongola. No, James just thought that he was an ordinary old man that couldn't even harm a fly.

(Lucky for him that Antonio liked him so much, otherwise, James would have realised his mistake.)

It was also why Petunia Dursley, née Evans, quickly shipped her nephew off to her Uncle as soon as he appeared on her doorsteps. So little Harry Potter never knew that harsh life that could have happened if he had ever lived with his maternal Aunt.

Instead, he would grow up in an environnement that both englobed elegance and craziness while keeping a comical balance of relatively sane normal life.

— _Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Lightening and Mist. The Vongola family rests upon such a foundation. _—

It was _Hogwarts__' __Final Battle_, as it would soon be called in the History books. On one side was the Dark Lord Voldemort, with his followers and mostly faithful allies. On the other, stood Harry Potter and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Laughing darkly, the Dark Lord started to taunt the Boy-Who-Lived. "Well Potter? What will you do now? Surely you must have something up your sleeves to defeat _me_, the Great and All Mighty _**LORD VOLDEMORT**_!"

The Dark Side cheered at the mention of his name, while the Light Side shivered in fright. Only for it to stop as they stared as the trembling boy revealed why he was trembling. Not in fear, as many had guessed, oh no… he was shaking of laughter.

Wiping a tear, Harry asked patiently "Is that all you got? Oh Tommy boy, you will really be the death of me if you keep cracking me up."

Suddenly, his face had a one-eighty, as it became serious. "You know, I use to resent my tutor when he forced me to stay in that thrice-damned library to learn the history of my _Famiglia_. So many hours among those dusty books. But now, looking back, I can see why he did such a thing."

Everybody looked at him quizzingly, wondering what he was talking about.

"Tell me Tom Marvelous Riddle, have you ever heard of the Vongola Family?" Harry taunted back, knowing perfectly well that it was the case. Seeing the already pale face becoming even paler confirmed his theory. "Well, I am proud to tell you that you have gained it's ire two-folds. The first time when you murdered my mother in cold blood and the second time when you throated me, the Heir."

Those same damn chuckles returned at that horrified face his nemesis made.

Dramatically, since he had learned from the best, Harry proudly announced. "I will need only six other people by my side to kill you and neutralise your followers. I'm sure you have a small idea as to who I will be presenting."

"Impossible," Voldemort bellowed back, more of fright than of anything else, confusing his Death Eaters since their master had never been frightened of anything, to their knowledge.

"Tsk, tsk. Really Tommy, how can I be the Heir without my Guardians at my side. The first of them being my faithful right-hand man. He is the one that is _c__ontinuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests._Ladies and Gentlemen, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, my most capable **Storm Guardian**."

Ron stepped forward on Harry's right side, a bright smile painted on his face. He was proud to have become one of Harry's Guardians, one of his equals as well as surpassing his brothers in ways they could have never imagine. All that it took was for Harry to bring out that unpolished potential that Ron had in spades.

"Next up is someone who has always tried to avoid conflicts, even ready to kill for it. She is _the __blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away._I give you my most powerful assassin and **Rain Guardian, **Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione stepped up on Harry's left side, her cheeks blushing a small rosy-red. It would seem that blood always prevailed, as she had been the one to uptake her grandfather's silent killing style, just so that she could defend her best friend. That didn't mean that she had to like the fact that she was in the spotlight! There was a reason she preferred to be an assassin.

"Now this position has always been traditionally filled by those who deemed themselves to be cowards. Vongola Primo, the first boss of my family, had defined this role as the one_ t__o draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod_. That is why Neville Longbottom is my **Lightening Guardian**."

Neville timidly stepped in front of the lot, his body trembling even if his eyes showed that he wouldn't step back. However, once Harry had put a hand on his shoulder, the trembling stopped as the boy's body went straight. Gone was the cowardly lion, now a piercing lightening bolt stood ready to strike in the blink of an eye.

"Now this person may not seem like it, but she has often been the ray of light that was needed in our group. _Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with __her__ own body, __she__ become__s__ the Sun that brightly shines upon an area._ This is my **Sun Guardian**, who protects and heals all that are in need, the lovely and beautiful Luna Lovegood."

Luna skipped next to Hermione, her radish-shaped corkscrew earrings dangling and shimmering in the sun. She hummed a nonsical tune, scaring the other side even more. Underneath the blazing sun that shone high in the sky, her pale yellow-white hair seemed to form some sort of hallow around her face, creating a fae-like appearance of the young girl.

"This person will always be one of my guardians, even if he will fight when his ideals coincide with mine. T_o be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind__, _I wouldn't have it any other way. Introducing my **Cloud Guardian**, Blaise Zabini."

The dark-skinned boy walked regally towards Harry, standing slightly apart from the group, but close enough so that everyone would realise to whom his allegiance lie. Nobody could have ever guessed how Harry could have snared the bloodthirsty boy by his side, as Blaise was renowned for being a loner amidst the House of Serpents. Even worse, he had a reputation of a love of battle, patrolling the Halls of Hogwarts, since his first year, to _punish_ those that broke any sort of rules, using creative spells that hurt a lot, while being difficult to heal and counter.

"And finally, this person is quite the most surprising of them all. He embodies perfectly the role of the Mist, since, from the very beginning of our alliance, he has fooled you all. _Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit._ He is my **Mist Guardian**, the one and only Draconis "Draco" Malfoy."

As soon as Harry finished his small speech, mist began to form in front of him as an eery chuckle sprang forth. "Well, it looks like the cat's out of the bag. Oh why did you have to ruin my fun?" Draco mocked complained, his eyes beaming at the joke he had played on everyone.

"Come now, Draco, you knew that this day would come."

Lucius Malfoy could only stare at his only son. "Why Draco? Why betray your Lord who is clearly the strongest of all?"

Draco sent one of those deadly-icy glares that was known from his heritage. "Really father? A Half-Blood sprouting Pureblood propaganda? Is there one thing I hate most is hypocrites. At the very least, Harry has been honest with me from the start, helping me to become a better man that I would ever become if I had refused him. At least _I _can stand proud and true with the name Malfoy. Unlike _you._" The teen practically spat that last word, as if he loathed to have it on his tongue. Turning towards Harry, he asked respectfully, "May I, Boss?"

Sighing slightly at the blond's dramatics, Harry held out his hand where his Family Ring (as Heir to the Vongola) glittered on his middle finger. Draco kneeled before kissing it respectfully, wanting to mock his father even more.

"Besides," Draco continued, after getting up from his act of allegiance, "Harry has something even more that the Dark Lord shall never have. He is our **Beloved Sky**, _the one who understands and accepts all of us. He is the one that can influence Storm, Rain__, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning__. _So don't you dare say anything against him!"

Meanwhile, Voldemort had begun to realise how his victims felt when he came upon the scene. Normally, he wouldn't be afraid of a bunch of children, but even he had a boggart that he had never conquered. Something that he feared _even above __**death**__._ To never mess with the Vongola family, in any shape and/or form.

So to see a group before him, the _bloody Heir and his Guardians_, made him tremble even more. His fame and reputation was what enabled him to flee as far away as possible, to live in his spirit form if he could so that he would be even further under the radar. Not even the reassurance that he still had Nagini as he Horcrux could even help him go on.

"So, my dear Lord Voldemort," Harry was the one taunting now. "Let's see how well you shall fare against me?"

**Hogwarts****' ****Final Battle**_**, for those that lived through it, was in reality, a pretty big misnomer. **_

**AN: This shall only be a ONESHOT.**


End file.
